How can I be sure?
by Tia2
Summary: Matt, Tai, and TK have a plan to sweep Mimi, Sora and Kari off their feet! There's only one teeny tiny problem.....A bit of swearing!! R


Author Note: Hey All!! This is Tia again!! I really hope you guys like this story! I had fun writing it!! Then again I always have fun writing them!! Well let me know what you guys think!! Thanks 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon and I do NOT own the song!! The Rascals do!!

"Do you guys really think that we are doing the right thing?"

"Oh come on TK! You can't back out now! Just put the rose on the table and go put 

on your suit."

"But Matt! What if she doesn't feel the same way? Then what happens?"

"TK where's your hope and courage? Come on we can do this!" 

"You're right Tai! Sorry."

"Don't worry TK. We're both nervous too."

"I know Matt. I know."

"Mimi? Sora? What are you doing here?" Kari asked as she walked up to her 

friends, who were standing in front of a abandoned theatre.

"Well I got this card this morning," Sora said showing it to them. "Asking me to meet someone here."

"Really? Me too." Mimi said.

"So did I." Kari looked at the door.

"Well the door is open. Do you think we should go in?" Kari asked.

"Sure let's go." Mimi said as she pushed the door open and walked inside. Once inside the girls found that the whole room had been cleared out, except one table in front of the stage. As they walked closer they found three spots had been arranged, each with a tiny card with their name on it and a rose. Beside Kari's name was a pink rose, Sora got a deep red one and Mimi's was yellow.

"This is so sweet!" Mimi cried.

"Don't you think that it's kind of weird how they are the colour of our crests?" Kari asked.

"It's probably just a coincidence."

"Plus my crest isn't yellow!" Mimi chipped in.

"Yeah but yellow is the closest colour!" Kari sank in her seat.

"Oh well, maybe they are! Anyway Kari how come you're here? I thought you were going out with that guy…what's his name? Scott?" Sora asked.

"Well…I was but then I got the note and I cancelled hoping it would be someone…" Kari blushed as she answered. Mimi and Sora giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" Kari asked.

"Cause we think it's cute that you have a thing for TK!" Mimi said. Kari blushed.

"Yeah like you two should talk! You both broke your dates with Tom and Kyle cause Sora wanted Tai and Mimi wanted Matt to be the someone in the card!" Mimi and Sora both blushed. They were about to speak when a voice rang through the theatre.

"OH MY GOD! THEY'RE HERE!" the voice yelled.

"Isn't that Matt?" Mimi face brightened as she spoke.

"SHUT-UP MATT!" two more voices screamed.

"That was Tai!" Sora whispered excitedly.

"And TK!" Kari said.

"Maybe we will get our wishes!" Mimi giggled.

"Holy Crap Matt! Shut up before you give it away!" TK whispered.

"I think he already did!" Joe called from the wing.

"Us too!" called Izzy and Ken.

"Oi! Well I guess we'd better get this over with! Oh and thanks a lot guys for helping us out! You totally rule!" Tai said back. Matt, Tai and TK quickly walked over to their microphones and gave Izzy, Ken and Joe the signal.

"Sorry guys! I couldn't help it! Did you see how gorgeous she looked?" Matt cried.

"About as beautiful as Kari!" TK said.

"And Sora!" Tai piped in.

As the lights began to dim, Mimi, Sora and Kari got excited.

"Do you really think that it's them?" Kari asked.

"I dunno." Whispered Sora. Just then the curtains rose from the stage and there stood Matt, Tai and TK in black tuxedos. Each boy had a rose in the chest pocket of his jacket. Matt had a yellow rose, Tai had a dark red and TK had a pink. The girls all looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly music filled the hall.

__

All:

How can I be sure?

In a world that's constantly changing,

How can I be sure?

Where I stand with you.

The stage lights dimmed, showing Tai and Matt dancing, and a single spotlight came down on TK. He walked to the front of the stage and stared down on Kari. Kari felt her heart swell. She looked over at Sora and Mimi who were staring at the stage in shock. Kari looked back to the stage to find TK still staring at her. She couldn't believe he went to all this trouble. Not that she minded he looked so HOT!

__

TK:

Whenever I 

Whenever I am away from you

I wanna die 

Cause you know I wanna stay with you

How do I know?

Maybe you're trying to use me

Flying too high can confuse me 

Touch me but don't take me down

The spotlight then came down on Matt as he walked forward staring at Mimi. She just looked at him in shock. He did all this, for her? He is so adorable!

__

Matt:

Whenever I,

Whenever I am away from you

My alibi is tellin people I don't care for you

Maybe I'm just hanging around with my head up

Upside down 

It's a petty 

I can't seem to find someone

Who's as pretty and lovely as you!

The lights came on and all three men started swaying gently to the beat as they continued.

__

All: 

How can I be sure?

I really, really, really want to know

I really, really, really want to know

Uh oh

OH, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

OH, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Tai walked forward with the spotlight on him. Sora stared up at him. Never in her life would she have thought Tai would ever be this romantic. Plus he looked drop dead gorgeous in that outfit! Sora felt like if she blinked, this wonderful dream would disappear!

Tai:

How's the weather,

Whether or not we're together

Together we'll see it much better

All: 

I love you 

I love you forever

Tai:

You know where I can be found.

Tai walked back to the mic with all three girls staring at them in shock. He looked over at TK and Matt.

"Time to finish it off!" He said as he winked.

__

All:

How can I be sure?

In a world that's constantly changing

How can I be sure?

I be sure with you.

All three bowed and walked off stage smiling. That's when a thought struck TK.

"OH SHIT!" he cried.

"What?" Matt and Tai turned back.

"I just remember that today I heard Kari talking to Yolie about a guy named Scott and how she was supposed to go out with him today! She has a boyfriend! She's going to kill me for doing this to her!" TK put his head in his hands. He looked up and saw Matt and Tai had paled.

"Oh crap! We put so much effort into worrying how to sweep them off their feet! I never thought about Mimi's boyfriend!" Matt whined.

"Sora has one too!" Tai whined back.

"You know what this means right?" Matt asked. The boys looked at each other.

"RUN!" They screamed and jumped off the stage and ran past the still shocked girls.

"Run!" was all Kari heard and then she saw the guys run past them. 

"What is that about?" Kari asked Sora and Mimi. She got no response. She looked up and saw Joe, Izzy and Ken shaking their heads sadly.

"Why'd they run away?" Kari asked hurt. Joe looked at her in surprise.

"They just remembered that all three of you had boyfriends. They ran cause they were afraid they had hurt you!" Joe called.

"Oh no!" Kari yelled. She jumped up and shook Mimi and Sora out of their trance.

"Oh my god! That was so sweet!" Mimi said.

"I know! Tai is such a cutie!"

"Guys listen!" Kari yelled. "They just took off!" Mimi and Sora looked up at her.

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"Cause they remembered about Tom, Kyle and Scott!" Kari said.

"Oh Crap!" They both said and they all ran outside.

"Ok," Kari started, "Tai probably ran home Sora! He probably went to his 'secret' spot with is on the roof of the apartment!" With that Sora went running.

"Mimi, TK told me once that whenever Matt gets upset, he goes to his favourite spot and plays his guitar! It's in that abandoned apartment!" Mimi went running.

"And if I'm right," Kari thought as she ran, "TK is climbing our tree right now!"

Matt sat in the chair strumming his guitar.

"Oh man! I can't believe I forgot she had a boyfriend! I wanted this to be perfect! But no…Kyle had to ruin it all!" Matt thought. He began to play "I want Candy" on his guitar. 

"I hate Kyle!" Matt sang along to the song.

"Damn you Kyle!" Matt got up and was dancing around the room. 

"I Hate Kyle!" Then Matt turned around to face the door still singing.

"And there's Mimi!" Matt blushed and immediately stopped playing the song.

"Hi Mimi!" Matt said as he put his guitar down and sat in the chair. Mimi, who had been leaning against the door, listening to Matt's new song, walked into the room and sat on the floor. 

"Hey Matt." Mimi whispered as she sat down on the floor.

"Listen Mimi. I'm really sorry for putting you in such an uncomfortable place! I honestly forgot all able Kyle! But I am glad that I finally let you know how I feel!" Matt sighed.

"I know Matt! I'm glad you got it out too!" Mimi said.

"Now I know your angry but…WHAT?" Matt cried. "Did I miss something?" Matt asked.

"Well I am glad that you finally told me how you felt, because I feel the same way! The only reason I went out with Kyle because I thought that I had no chance with you! Then I got the card you sent me, and I couldn't help but wish that maybe it was you! Why else would I have shown up? Then you walked out on the stage and I was the happiest girl alive! I love you Matt! I really do! I'm glad you forgot about Kyle! Or else this wouldn't have happened. I want to be with you!" Mimi said as she got up and crossed the room. She knelt down in front of him.

"You do believe me don't you?" Mimi asked with tears flowing down her face. Matt bent down and wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"Don't cry Mimi. Of course I believe you! I love you too! I'm sorry for running away. I was just so scared that you would reject me for Kyle."

"I would never do that Matt. You are the only one I've ever wanted to be with!" Matt smiled at her comment and slowly leaned in and covered her lips with his.

Tai lied down on his lawn chair, which was on the roof of his apartment. He stared up at the stars wondering why everything had gone so wrong!

"Wait I know the answer to that question! TOM!" Tai said out loud. Suddenly he began to sing to the song "I want Candy!"

"I hate Tom! Damn you Tom!" Tai sang loudly. As he stopped he shook his head.

"Man that sounds like the kind of thing Matt would sing! I've been hanging out with Matt way too much!" Tai laughed to himself and searched the sky for the Big Dipper. Just then, the door to the roof slammed open, and Tai heard the panting of the person who had just joined him. He turned around.

"Sora?" Tai cried. Sora nodded and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here Sora?" Tai asked.

"I came to tell you how pissed I am at you!"

"I know Sora! I'm so sorry! I understand if you never want to speak…" Tai started.

"How dare you invite me to a theatre, confess your love for me, and then when I get my hopes up, ran away. Your lucky I'm madly in love with you or I might not have forgiven you so fast!" Sora pulled his head forward and kissed him on the lips. Tai kissed her back with all the emotion he worked so hard at keeping locked up for the past year. When they finally parted because of lack of air, he looked at her in confusion. 

"Ok I know when we were at point A and point B…but how the hell did we get to point C?" Sora laughed.

"Tai I've been in love with you since we were 12. You, however, never returned my feelings. I eventually figured that you never would and that I should move on with my life. Why should I dream a dream that will never come true? So I started going out with other guys. Then you walked out onto that stage, and I felt all those feelings surface again. I want to be with you Tai! No one else! Just you!" Sora kissed him again.

"Plus, " she continued in a joking tone. "If you hurt me, I can kick your ass!" Tai laughed and pulled her close to him as they lay down on the lawn chair and watched the sky, talking about everything.

TK was slowly climbing the branches he'd climbed so many times in his life, as he thought about the night.

"Man I can't believe I forgot! Some best friend I am! I've really screwed myself into the ground this time!" TK screamed at himself.

"Damn it! Why did she have to pick today to go out with some guy! Especially Scott! He's like the biggest player in our school. Well if he hurts her at then I'll have a reason to punch him in the face!" he thought. As he reached up for the next branch he mumbled to himself.

"Stupid jerk! She was mine first! I'm going to kick his ass!" He reached up and as the branch snapped he swore.

"SHIT!" TK fell from the tree hitting his back on a few branches as he fell and finally landed on his butt on the ground. He then laid on the ground and looked up at the tree.

"Figures! I've been climbing this tree for 10 years and I pick today to fall on my ass!" TK whispered.

"Well mom always told me I'd have boys falling at my feet, but I never believed her until today." Kari said teasingly.

"Yup! I always knew I would fall for you, but I never thought it would hurt this much!" TK answered as he rubbed his sore backside.

"Kari? What are you doing here?" TK asked quietly.

"I came to talk to you. I think we should…don't you?" Kari asked.

"Yeah I guess." TK sighed.

"Look Kari I'm so sorry! I mean I even heard you talking to Yolie about Scott! You were so excited! I screwed everything up for us! I mean do you really think we would be able to go back to being friends after this?" TK asked as he looked over into her eyes.

"TK…Let me ask you a question. When did you mail those cards?" Kari asked holding his eyes.

"Umm…two days ago." TK answered.

"Right. So when do you think we got them?"

"Well if everything went as it was supposed to then you got them last night. Why?" TK asked.

"Don't you see TK? When I was talking to Yolie, I was excited about the card I got in the mail. I was happy to have a reason to get rid of Scott! Plus I just had to see if it was you!" Kari whispered.

"Really?" TK asked.

"Of course! TK I've been in love with you since we left the digiworld! But we were best friends and I was terrified that if I said something I would lose you forever so I never told you! When you started singing tonight, I knew that you felt the same fear, but also the same love that I had always felt for you. I knew that you were the one I wanted to be with, and the only one I would ever be happy with. So please don't give up on me now!"

"Kari I would never do that! I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you! I love you Kari!" With that TK bent down and captured Kari's lips with his. They stood under their tree sharing their first kiss with the moonlight shining down on them.

Three couples were slowly walking through the park talking quietly about what had happened the last week, filling each other in on their own stories.

"Wow! Were you guys scared?" Mimi asked.

"Nope! Not at all! I was totally calm about the whole thing!" Matt praised.

"Yeah right Matt! So who was it again who screamed as soon as the girls walked in?" Tai asked innocently.

"Yeah shut up asshole!" Matt threatened.

"I, on the other hand." Tai continued. "Was totally confident that you guys would return our feelings. I do have the crest of courage!"

"Hmmm…You know Tai, you didn't seem very calm or courageous as you were running out the door behind Matt when we realized they had boyfriends!" TK added winking at the both of them. Matt and Tai looked at each other, nodded and tackled TK to the ground.

"Man those guys will never change." Sora giggled as she watched the guys pretend to punch the laughing TK.

"I hope not!" Kari laughed. 


End file.
